Chocolate for Him
by Shirouta
Summary: Valentine identik dengan cokelat. Lalu, cokelat valentine untuk Ichigo? Warning : Shounen-ai  MalexMale  , typo s  , OOC, pendek.Don't Like, don't read!/for Valentine Day. RnR, onegai?


Shirouta Tsuki present :

Chocolate for Him

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshirou

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, always!

Warning : Shounen-ai (MalexMale), typo(s), OOC, pendek.

Note : For Valentine Day

.

.

.

"Cokelat?" sang _Juu-bantai taichou_ merespon kata-kata _fukutaichou_-nya dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, anda tak memberinya cokelat, _taichou_?" Rangiku mengulang kembali kalimat yang baru beberapa detik ia ucapkan.

"Untuk apa? Kalau mau, dia bisa membelinya sendiri." Toshirou melanjutkan rutinitasnya—mengerjakan _paperwork_, apa lagi?

"Tapi, hari ini adalah hari _valentine_? Bukankah seharusnya anda memberi cokelat untuknya?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, daripada kau memikirkan tentang cokelat, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan _paperwork_-mu saja!" tak ada respon . Mata _emerald_-nya melirik ke tempat _fukutaichou_-nya berdiri—tadi. Tak ada siapapun. Empat persimpangan muncul di dahinya dan,

"MATSUMOTO!"

.

.

.

~ST~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan membuat Toshirou melirik sejenak ke arah pintu. Setelah memberi izin masuk, ia kembali berkutat dengan kuas dan kertas-kertas yang berserakkan di mejanya.

"_Konichiwa_, Shirou-_chan_!" sapa Hinamori begitu memasuki ruangan. Di tangannya terdapat dua pita, yang satu berwarna kuning dan yang lain _pink_.

"Panggil aku 'Hitsugaya-_taichou'_!" Oh! _Taichou_ divisi 10 ini harusnya tahu, berapa kali pun ia memperingati Hinamori—dan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo—untuk memanggil 'Hitsugaya-_taichou_' mereka tak 'kan mengubrisnya. Lihat saja, Hinamori mengabaikan ucapannya dan memilih untuk menuntaskan tujuannya.

"Shirou-_chan_, di mana Rangiku-_san_?"

"Dia lari dari tugasnya. Ada perlu apa?" sang _taichou_ melirik gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, matanya kemudian menemukan menemukan benda berwarna cerah di tangan gadis itu.

"Ekh? Hu'uh! Kalau begitu," Hinamori berjalan menuju meja Toshirou, kemudian mengayun-ayunkan pita-pita yang dibawanya di hadapan "Shirou-_chan_, menurutmu pita yang mana yang harus kugunakan untuk menghias cokelat untuk Kira-_kun_?" Toshirou melirik pita-pita itu sekilas, mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kuas dan _paperwork_-nya.

"Pilih saja warna yang dia suka." jawab Toshirou singkat.

"Benar juga ya! _Arigatou_, Shirou-_chan_!" ujar Hinamori sambil berjalan menuju pintu dengan riang. Namun, begitu memegang kenop pintu, gadis itu kembali lagi dan menaruh seutas pita berwarna _pink_ di meja Toshirou, membuat sang pemilik mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini untuk Shirou-_chan_ saja. Kau bisa memakainya untuk menghias cokelat untuk Ichigo-_kun_." Toshirou mengambil pita itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak memerlukan pita ini. Kau berikan saja pada yang lain."

"Ekh? Jadi Shirou_-chan_ sudah menghias cokelat untuk Ichigo-_kun_?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak memberinya cokelat."

"Apa? Bukannya Ichigo-_kun_ suka cokelat?"

"Aku bisa memberinya kapan saja."

"Tapi, hari ini 'kan hari _valentine_?" Toshiro menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil kuasnya dan kembali bekerja.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke ruanganmu dan menghias cokelat." merasa diusir, Hinamori mengembungkan pipinya dan berjalan keluar, tak lupa menutup pintu dengan agak kasar.

Selang beberapa jam, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai _orange_ memasuki ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu.

"Yo, Toshirou!" ujar Ichigo itu, yang langsung disambut dengan 'hangat' oleh si penghuni ruangan.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, ketuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk!"

"Kau itu _formal_ sekali, Toshirou! Aku 'kan kekasihmu!" mendengar itu, Toshirou berusaha menekan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Kalau kau mau menagih cokelat _valentine_, aku tidak punya!"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau menemuimu saja. Lagipula besok aku libur sekolah." Ichigo membanting tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Terserah kau saja! Asal kau tidak menggangguku!" Sang _taichou_ kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di mejanya. Sementara _subtitute shinigami_ itu tersenyum jahil.

.

.

.

~ST~

"Aneh sekali, sekarang 'kan hari _valentine,_ kenapa mereka tidak pergi kencan?" bisik seorang gadis bermata cokelat—Hinamori.

"Apa mereka tidak merayakan _valentine_ ya? Bahkan _taichou_ tak memberi Ichigo cokelat." bisik seorang lainnya—_fukutaichou_ divisi 10, Rangiku. Saat ini keduanya sedang 'menguping' pembicaraan pasangan yang tengah berada di dalam ruang _taichou_ tersebut.

"Dari tadi yang kudengar hanya suara Ichigo-_kun_ yang menggoda Shirou-_chan_ dan suara Shirou-_chan_ yang memarahinya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak ada rencana berkencan. "

"Huh! Mereka benar-benar tidak romantis!"

"Siapa yang sebut 'tidak romantis', Matsumoto!" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Toshirou dan Ichigo di ambang pintu.

"_T-taichou _/ Shirou-_chan_."

"Jadi kalian 'menguping' pembicaraan kami?" Toshirou menatap tajam kedua _fukutaichou_ di hadapannya.

"Kau salah paham, _taichou_! Kami penasaran kenapa anda tak memberi Ichigo cokelat atau berkencan untuk merayakan _valentine. _Itu sebabnya, kami mau menanyakannya pada anda!"

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan!"

"Sudahlah, Toshirou!" Ichigo menepuk pundak pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, "ne, Rangiku-_san_, bukannya kami tidak merayakan hari kasih sayang tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu cokelat lagi." ujar Ichigo.

"Ekh?"

"Ayo Toshirou! Aku tak sabar memakan masakanmu!" Ichigo lekas menggandeng tangan Toshirou dan menariknya pergi.

"Kapan aku mengatakan akan memasakkan makanan untukmu!" ujar Toshirou.

"Kau ini pelit sekali, Toshirou!" mereka terus berjalan pergi, meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih mematung dengan tanda tanya memenuhi kepala mereka.

.

.

.

_Aku memang tak perlu cokelat sebagai tanda kasih sayang Toshirou, karena Toshirou adalah 'cokelat valentine'ku_

-OWARI-

~""~"ST"~""~

A/N: Akhirnya fic gaje ini jadi juga—walau telat sih #plak# Fic ini di buat dalam rangka hari valentine. Tapi karena selama seminggu ini uta menghadapi UH, jadilah fic ini terbengkalai dan baru selesai sekarang #curhat# *plak*. Uta mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila fic ini mengecewakan readers *bow*

Happy Valentine, minna-san :D

Akhir kata, mind to review, onegai?


End file.
